mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Wilister Brackhart
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Race: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Human |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Gender: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Male |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 34 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Height: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 6'1" |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weight: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 178 lbs |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hair: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Black |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Eyes: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Brown |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Skin Tone: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Tanned |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Skin Texture: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weathered and Scarred |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Alignment: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Lawful Evil |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Classes: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Fighter12/ Purple Knight 5 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Patron Deity: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Tempus |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Other Deities: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Bane , Talos |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Spell Focus: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | N/A |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Familiar: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | N/A |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Country of Origin: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Moonsea, Hillsfar |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Affiliations: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hillsfar,Red Plumes, Red Avengers |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Languages Known: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Common,Elven, |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Statistics:' ::::::Wilister Brackhart Male Human (Ftr12/Prp5): CR:18, Medium Sized Humanoid, HD: 12d10 + 5d10 + 35 hp HP: 150, Init: +7 , Spd:30ft Ac: 26 (FlatFooted:25 , Touch:11) Atk: With Elfbane vs Non Elves Melee +24/19/+13/+8 (1d8+5 17-20x2) With Elfbane Vs Elves : +26/+21/+15/+10 (1d8+2d6+7 17-20x2) Power Atk ( -X Atk + X Dmg) Sunder: +28/+23/+17/+12 (1d8+5 17-20x2) (NO Attacks of Opportunity) Unarmed :+20/+15/+9/+4) No attacks of opportunity Crossbow vs Humans: +21/+16/+10/+5 Crossbow vs Elves +23/+18/+12/+7 SA: Power Attack (See Above) Sunder (See Above) SQ: Purple Dragon Knight Abilites, Bane of Elves Bane of Elves: Brackhart has made it his life goal to exterminate all elves within the Moonsea and the surrounding Dalelands. With that in mind he has learnt as much about elves as he can. For all intents and purposes Brackhart counts as having taken Favored Enemy (Elves) as a ranger and gains +2 Bluff , Sense Motive , Spot , Survival on all rolls against elves as well as +2 damage on all attacks against them. Alignment: LE Saves: Fort+ 14 , Ref +6 , Will:+7 Stats: Str 17 , Dex 12 , Con 14 , Int 16 , Wis 14 , Cha 12 Height : 6ft 0 Skills: Intimidate: +27 , Diplomacy + 21, Ride+ 20 , Climb + 18 Swim+15 , Handle Animal +12 , Bluff + 11, Sense Motive + 9 , Listen +9 , Spot +9 , Appraise +3 , Gather Information +3. Feats: Thug , Mounted Combat , Street Smart , Weapon Focus(Longsword), Silver Palm , Weapon Specialisation (Longsword), Improved Critical Longsword , Leadership, Power Attack , Improved Unarmed Strike , Improved Sunder, Quick Draw Special Qualaties: Purple Dragon Knight Abilities (See below) Rallying Cry x3 day ( 60ft All allies gain +1 attack , Plus 5 foot speed, Until next turn) Heroic Shield at will (+4 instead of +2 when using aid another) Inspire Courage 2/day ( 5 rounds +2 bonus vs charm and fear +1 atk on all damage rolls to allies that can hear) Fear 1/day (DC 14 save to all nearby , allies not effected) Oath of Wrath1/day (Single Target , Declare Oath , +2 on all attack, damage , saves , skill checks vs targeted opponent. Ends if non-opponent attack of knight uses a full round action to move away) Final Stand 1/day (All allies 10ft. Gain d210 hit points, Affects 6 allies and lasts six rounds) Possesions: Elfbane (+3 elfbane longsword) , +2 Ethereal Fullplate (Plume Design) , + 2 Arrow Deflection Large Shield , 2 Crossbow that uses Elfbane Bolts vs Elves otherwise +2 Bolts , 2 Potions of Invisibility , 2 Potions of Cure Serious Wounds , 1 Potion of Fire Breath, Necklace against Forced Intrustion (Prevents all mind affecting effects). Fighting Style: Brackhart has got where he is through a mixture of intimidation but also an understanding that a soldier can be replaced. A good commander cannot. Brackhart prefers to avoid combat if need be and will stand at the back of the line with the retinues musician granting benefits to the unit. If need be he will engage enemies engaging the unit with his crossbow. In the event Brackhart is require to enter combat either on foot or horseback he will attack with his full force and target the strongest enemy attacker with an Oath of Wrath, However at the first sign of trouble he will use the Etheral Effect of his armour to transfer to the Ethereal Plane and escape combat and join up with the nearest retinue if need be or return to Hillsfar. He will resort to the Potion of Firebreath in confined spaces. History: Born in 1346DR within the city of Hillsfar , his mother Ayne Brackart and his father Jerek Brackhart, one of the citys renowned blacksmiths. Due to his father an stern advocate in Hillsfar supermacy long before Maalthir took control, partially due to the Elven Court controlling the city at the time, an disgust for the elven race was imprinted onto Brackhart from the day he was born. Growing up Brackhart was fairly street smart and worked off his natrual ability to intimidate others , during this time he worked as a stablehand for a friend of his father. When Maalthir usurped and took control from the Elven Court in 1358DR,soldiers started to use these stables to store thier horses and in 1366DR at the age of 20 Brackhart requested transferral into the Plume army Eventually Brackhart proved a capable soldier at diplomacy and intimidation and was put in charge of the citys platoons in 1370DR. Taking the new anti-elf propoganda with a passion he made its his life goals to take out all the elves, so Hillsfar could be the supreme ruler. He used his position of power to recruit Kristov Flambray to the Plumes and away from helm despite minor setbacks. Sadly Hillsfar lost control of Yulash in 1373DR and it became a free state under the rulership of Lady Tsue'viere. Since then despite temporary shared control in 1374DR. The city has remained out of Hillsfar and Brackharts hands , even with thier efforts in the Second War of Yulash in 1375DR In recent years and Brackhart places Councillor Estilwen to blame for this. When the Red Avengers were sent to ask for the extridation of the criminals Lia Dundragon,Therion Dundragon and Luys Crestommonn on charges of attacking Plume patrols. The councillor proved less then helpful and the tensions at the gate resulted in the loss of the Avengers, Second in Command Mara Jenkins to the city under apparent murder charges. Despite the Dundragons later being captured by the state of Hillsfar much to Brackharts disgust , they were released after exposing Gibbons a member of Brackharts platoon as an apparent Zhentarim spy. Since then Brackhart has been nursing his wounds aiming to not only strike back at Ilyana Estilwen but also at the Dundragons, with Lia recently locked up in Hillsfar along with with Marque'thil and a transfer into the Red Dragons due to the upcoming war. It looks like Brackhart may just get what he wants.